Toll House Chocolate Chip Cookies for the Soul
by SassySimoneEvans
Summary: When Soul comes home from a mission, Maka decides to make a batch of chocolate chip cookies for her weapon boyfriend; proving to him that she has a sweet side. Fluff! SoMa! Review!


**_ Toll House Chocolate Chip Cookies for the Soul_**

**_A Soul Eater Fanfiction_**

**_By SassySimoneEvans_**

**_A/N:This story was inspired by the Nestle Toll House Cookie/Chocolate Morsels commercial; in which they explained how the morsels and cookies can make the world a better place. Also, I wanted to make a SoMa Fluff story involving Maka baking cookies for Soul after he comes back from a mission. So, I hope you enjoy this. _**

**_P.S: I dedicate this story to Lisp, Mercury Soul, and DarkLover62199._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!_**

* * *

_**Maka's POV**_

It was a Saturday afternoon when my weapon partner/boyfriend, Soul, came back from a mission. The first thing he did was say "hey" to me and then went to the shower to clean up himself. After that, as I was reading my book, I had an idea. I knew that right after his shower, Soul was going to get hungry and crave something sweet. That would lead me to making a desert ranging from a plate of cupcakes to an apple pie. Every single time. I just don't know why Soul has a sweet tooth when he comes back from long, grueling, and risk-taking Death Scythe missions. Maybe it's because he thinks that I'm not only the _**coolest**_ meister ever, but the **_sweetest_** girlfriend ever. Or maybe it's because I'm sorta spoiling him. Either way, its super cute because I love to make the Last Death Scythe smile. It makes me want to kiss him in a chaste and passionate way. Which is what we do afterwards when we finish the desert together.

Anyway, the idea I had was to make some chocolate chip cookies for him. So, I got up from the couch, placed a bookmark in the recent book I was reading, preheated the oven, and went to the fridge. Inside was a huge tub of store-bought chocolate chip cookie dough staring in front of me. I got it out and then got a scooping spoon and a baking pan. I used the spoon to scoop out the dough and into the baking pan; making sure that the cookies were even. Following that, I placed the cookies in the now heated oven and waited for them to bake. In the meantime, I decided to continue my book.

As I was reading the book, I thought about all the things Soul and I had done. From our first meet with Crona and the Eve Party Battle to delving into Arachnae's castle to making Soul into the Last Death Scythe he is today, I was so thankful that I had a guy like him. Even if I had to hit him several times for being a complete idiot, he was still loyal and somewhat obedient to me. And now he had fallen in love with me? Me, the boring underdeveloped book-reading girl. The girl who was absolutely clueless when it came to music and sports. Kinda strange, but I kinda like it.

As I was still burning with thoughts, I smelled something that _was_ burning.

_**OH NO!** _The cookies! I forgot about them!

I quickly jumped up, went to the kitchen, and went to the oven to retrieve the cookies. The cookies...were OK. _Phew! _I thought that I was going to be like Soul with his burning his food.

After that, I put the cookies on a plate and placed it on the table. And then, on que, Soul came out wearing a crisp blue shirt and grey sweatpants with a towel over his neck.

"Oh, are these for us?", he asked; reaching for a cookie. I slapped his hand in a joking way.

"Wait untill they're warm.", I say to him. He then smirked and then decided to sit on the couch with me.

"So, you wanna talk about my mission while we wait?", Soul asks me.

"Of course.", I reply. As I hear about his epic tale, I think about how lucky I am to have him as my weapon partner and my boyfriend at the same time. Then, out of the blue, I take a cookie from the plate and bite it; taking in the chocolate goodness of the morsels mixed in with the sugar-laden pastry.

"I guess you really enjoy those cookies.", Soul begins to say; taking his own cookie and biting it as well.

I swallow the cookie and then say to him, "Not as much as enjoying them with you." Then, like in a romantic movie, we looked into each other eyes. Red eyes stared into my green ones and our lips began to come closer and closer. And finally, the lips became sealed like an envelope.

I took in the intoxicating taste of Soul's breath; as it tasted like...well, chocolate chip cookies. I then put my fingers in his fluffy white hair, causing him to release a moan from him.

After that, we pulled back from the kiss of passionate sweetness.

"I love you more than these cookies.", I say, my cheeks flushed still from the kiss.

"Oh, really?", Soul said, grabbing another cookie from the plate. "Well, I have to say that I love you more than any desert you can ever serve me."

My blush changed from pink to cherry red in an instant and I also giggled. We then kissed again and it was short and...well, sweet.

I guess you can say that one plate of chocolate chip cookies can actually make the world a better place.

* * *

_**So, whadoyathink? Good? Bad? Flufftastic? Soultastic? Review!**_

_**-Sassy**_


End file.
